The 6th year itch
by loobski
Summary: Bill and Harry have a desperate longing to be together, but know it is wrong. Can the resist each other? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_None of the characters, settings etc are my own, but belong to JK Rowling_

_I had this idea and thought I would try it out, its been fun_

The sitting room of the burrow was packed, for the first time in a while, with the entire Weasley family and their friends, for it was Christmas eve. Harry potter was wedged on a two seater sofa in between his best friend Rons, older brother Bill and his old school teacher, Remus Lupin. The room was decorated with, what seemed like, thousands of floating stars and paper chains made by the youngest Weasley, and only girl, Ginny. Their mother, who was sitting on an armchair on her own, scowling at her twins, Fred and George who had considered the idea of getting their mother an exploding hairbrush for Christmas, as loving. Conversation was stunted by the ridiculous volume Mrs Weasley had been forced to turn her old radio up to, this was, of course, to ensure no conversation could take place and that all her guests could listen to the 'magical sound' of Celestine Warbeck.

After the crowd of 20 had been listening to this racket for a while, Harry Potter had made his excuse of getting some drinks for everyone and escaped the kitchen, however in his haste to get out of that room, he had fallen on top of his neighbour Bill, who had blushed and shook of Harry's apologies. Harry loved thee Weasleys kitchen, unlike number 4 Privet Drive, it was never completely clean and the sides were cluttered with weird and mysterious things. Not wanting to re- enter the other room for a while yet, Harry dawdled around the kitchen, half heatedly reaching for some cups. Even though Harry was one of the tallest 16 year olds in his year at Hogwarts, he still found it difficult to reach them, his hand was just inches away before another closed around one of the cups. Harry turned around quickly to find himself nose to nose with Bill Weasley, who smiled tentatively at his surprised face.

'Sorry, but I thought you might like a hand, and I couldn't stand being in there any longer, Mom makes us listen to that rubbish every year.' Harry did not say anything, his mouth was unexpectedly dry and he could feel a strong blush rising in his cheeks as he looked into Bills dark eyes, Bill smiled again and, much to Harry's new found disappointment, stepped away. 'Listen, there was actually something I wanted to say, well needed to say really.' Said Bill, his eyes tracing the grooves in the floor and to Harry's great surprise, the usually cool, confident Bill, was nervously playing with his hands, Harry looked expectantly at him. A new hope entered his conscious, but it seemed familiar, as if it had been lingering in the back of his mind for a while now.

'What is it?' Harry questioned, his voice a little shaky as he stepped closer to Bill, who finally looked up into Harrys face, and Harry noticed, that something flashed across his eyes as he leaned ever so slowly closer to Harry.

They heard quick footsteps outside the door and Mrs Weasleys loud voice shouting for them, they had jumped and quickly busied themselves making drinks as Mrs Weasley stormed through the door just as Bills shaking hands fumbled the glass and it fell to the floor with a loud crash, Mrs Weasley screamed and left the room muttering to herself. Without thinking, Harry dropped to his knees in front of Bill and began to pick up the pieces of broken glass, Harry looked up at Bill who had flattened himself against the cabinets and was looking down at Harry with fear and restraint in his eyes, both his hands, Harry noticed, were almost breaking the work top with the force he was gripping it with. Their eyes locked and Bills grip tightened as he looked away and closed his eyes, trying to return his normal breathing habbits. He could not move as Harry was so close to him and any movement would just bring Harrys face closer to his throbbing cock, his aching erection acting like a hand trying to reach out and close the teasingly small gap. Harrys eyes could not help but notice this and his heart beat quickened at the forbidden sight in Bills baggy jeans. Harry tore his eyes away to look back up at Bills strained face, he stood up and dropped the forgotten pieces of glass back onto the floor. Bill was trying everything he could to avoid Harrys eyes as they both knew it was so wrong.

Yet Harrys mind was blank and all he could think about was Bill, his desperate lips, his adrenaline filled heart, his throbbing erection and his deep dark eyes which Harry was desperate to look into. He snaked his hand through Bills scruffy hair and pulled him closer, as he did so, his other hand instinctively found the small of Bills back and drew him closer, feeling his awaiting cock against his own. A low groan escaped Bills lips, forcing him to look down at Harry with passion and need etched across every inch of Bills face and took Harrys face in both of his own scarred hands and crushed his lips against Harrys, his tongue immediately seeking the other's. Harrys grasped at Bills hair and his other hand travelled, desperately feeling at every inch of Bills body that he could reach, feeling his warm, body react to his cold hands. Bill suddenly took Harry by his hips and moved him round so he could push Harry against the hard cabinet doors, glass crushing under their feet. Harry let out a gasp of pleasure as Bill moved his lips to his neck and begin to suck, forming intricate patterns as he did with his tongue. Harry had never felt anything feel so good before and lent his head back and groaned at the feel of both erections crushing against each other. Harry moved his hand down the back of Bills neck and down round his side, feeling his hard stomach and slowly tracing the top of his trousers, Bill breath rattled, showing his need for Harry to continue by returned his lips to Harrys mouth and once again exploring his wet mouth with his tongue.

The sound of half-hearted clapping travelled in as a large number of people were heard getting up and making there way towards the kitchen, Bill broke away and starred at Harry with, desperate, longing eyes, his erection still throbbing against Harrys body, he gave Harry one last lingering kiss as he walked away and up the stairs, leaving Harry, eyes closed, waiting for his friends to walk through the door, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

_Oh yes, still more to come, this is just the be__gining._


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Harry lay in his make-shift bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Bill Weasley. He had never even considered the notion that he was gay, but what he felt with Bill was something completely new, he had never felt that way about any woman before. After some time Harry had made up his decision, gay or not he definitely wanted Bill Weasley, and it was obvious Bill felt the same way. The next morning, Harry would find a few private moments with Bill and talk to him about the day before.

'Harry?' Harry had forgotten that Ron was in the room, almost mimicking his own position on the other side of the room on an identical bed. 'Harry!'

'Huh? Oh sorry Ron, what where you saying?' Harry glanced over at Ron and wished he hadn't, Ron was looking furious, apparently what Ron had been saying was quite important. Ron sprang of his bed and stood, square on to Harry, his fists clenched.

'Jesus Harry! I'm trying to tell you… well tell you that…' He stammered.

'Oh spit it out!' Harry said irritably.

'I think I'm gay.'

Well that was odd, Harry thought, way to steal his thunder. He stared at his now uncloseted friend, mouth slightly open. Ron twitched impatiently, mistaking Harrys silence as confusion. 'You know, a queer, puff, homosexu..'

'I know what gay means!' Harry shouted. 'I mean, how did you, when did you… what?!' Ron sat back down on his bed, he looked defeated.

'I know that you cant really understand.'

'You have no idea.' Harry muttered under his breath.

'What?' Ron shouted, back on his feet, mishearing Harry. ' I thought you would at least accept it, you don't need to make jokes.' Harry stared at him, he did not know what to say and so lay back down on his bed, maybe it ran in the family, he thought briefly and before being able to stop himself, had a sudden mental image of Ron kissing Bill feverishly, HIS hands slowly tracing the edges of Bills trousers. Harry shook himself, disgusted. Apparently this showed on his face as seconds later Ron was shouting again.

'I know this disgusts you! But you could at least try!' Harry blinked at him, Ron turned his back on his best friend and lay back down on his bed, his back to Harry and feel completely silent.

Fucking hell, Harry thought, what a day.

When Harry awoke next day his head was filled with calmed bliss before it had time to remember why he had gone to bed feeling so confused and angry. Ron and Bill. Harry groaned half annoyed, and half thinking about Bills very attractive eyes when he looked over to see Rons bed completely deserted, Harry assumed that Ron must have woken up at the crack of dawn and fled the small room before Harry had even considered waking up. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled his old jeans on, stopping just before doing up the zip, what was he ging to wear? He couldn't wear the same as yesterday could he, or Bill would think he was filthy. But he could not wear anything to formal or it looks as if he is trying to hard.

'oh fuck.' Said Harry, 'I'm turning into a girl.' After finally deciding on jeans and a smart-casual green shirt that perfectly complemented his eyes, walking down the stairs, Harry took a large breath before pushing through the big oak door and into the Weasleys kitchen. The first thing Harry saw was Bills gorgeous face, smiling up at him. And then he saw the girl sitting next to him, the gorgeous, toned, obviously female, girl sitting next to Bill. And then their hands, together, on the table. Shit.

'Harry! You're up! Would you like some breakfast? Mrs Weasley bustled and guided Harry to a seat then set about making his breakfast without a reply. Harry was staring at Bill who was avoiding his gaze. Harry finally looked around at the others at the table, Ron was sat on his own, glaring at his porridge but Hermione and Ginny were chatting away happily to Bill, Harry listened in.

'Yeah, well Jenny,' Uh, Jenny. 'has been asking me out 4 weeks, and I don't know what was stopping me to be honest,' Bills eyes darted to Harry, but only Harry noticed, or imagined, 'but I finally thought, she's gorgeous, smart, funny, why not!' The smiled sickeningly at each other before kissing. Huh, Harry thought, I bet he doesn't kiss you like he kisses me. Ginny and Hermione were tilting their heads and looks admiringly and jealously at the couple. They finally broke apart to which Bill said,

'Ill be right back darling.' And dashed upstairs, Harry jumped to his feet to looks of surprise from his friends, quickly muttered,

'Toilet.' And dashed upstairs after Bill, it was not hard to find him, he was waiting in Harrys room. 'What the FUCK was that about? And who the hell is she?' Harry exploded, Bill stared at Harry.

'She's my girlfriend, I mean, We've only been going out a couple of weeks so I didn't want to say anything but I fe…'

'She's FEMALE!' Harry shouted harshly pacing the room. 'How did this happen, yesterday your cock seemed more than happy with the situation, and now, and now?! Jesus Christ.'

'I'm not gay.' Said Bill, shaking his head, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Bill, open mouthed.

'Yes you are!' Harry shouted.

'No, I'm not, I cant be, I'm not attracted to other men, that would be comp..' Harry had jumped onto Bill and was now kissing him passionately, forcing him, painfully against the wall, Pinning him their with both his hands. What it would be was never found out as Bill could not help but reply, it was too hard to ignore Harrys rock hard cock rubbing against his thigh.

'Come on Bill,' Harry whispered into his ear, 'I know you want this as much as I do.' Bill moaned, whether this was a failed attempt to argue back was irrelevant in Harrys mind as Bill was undoing Harrys shirt buttons with fumbling fingers and Harrys hands once again traced a burning map over Bills skin.

'NO!' Bill shouted, almost knocking Harry to the ground. 'Stop doing that. I'm not gay.' He finalised before storming out of the room. Staring after him, Harry did not know what to do, he couldn't just go back into the Weasleys kitchen and pretend like nothings happened, could he? 5 minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen virtually unnoticed, keeping his eyes on the floor, sat at the Weasleys long table and ate his breakfast.

hope you liked:) loobski


End file.
